The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, and for example, to a technique effective in application to a semiconductor device having an imaging unit that receives light.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-191465 describes a technique in which a heat sink is provided on the back surface of a signal processing device through a Peltier element in an electronic device in which a solid imaging element is laminated and arranged on the signal processing device.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. (Hei) 7 (1995)-283349 describes a technique in which a heat radiation block is attached to the lower surface side of a package in a semiconductor device in which it is difficult to attach the heat radiation block to the upper surface of the package.